


New You

by imbadatwriting



Category: American Vandal (TV), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatwriting/pseuds/imbadatwriting
Summary: A mash-up of Peter Maldonado and Benito Mendoza.~Sam has always been Peter's best friend. Since the day they first met, Sam just kind of had a feeling regarding Peter. He wasn't really able to describe those feelings, but they were always there. He could feel it everywhere in his body.But something changed in Peter once his mother got arrested. He wouldn't even look Sam in the eyes, no greeting in the mornings. He even quit the Morning Show. Sam just felt like he had to help him, he just wasn't sure how.





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction

 

Sam doesn't really remember how Peter and him became friends in the first place, the only thing he knows is that Peter is part of almost every single beautiful memory he has, alongside Gabi. Other than Gabi, who grew up exactly next to Sam and with whom he spent almost every day with since, Peter just kind of slowly came into the picture. Peter likes to say that they have been friends since they both started working for the Morning Show, but Sam begs to differ. He remembers that the only reason he started, was to spend more time with him. Maybe they weren't exactly  _friends_ before that, though for Sam, they were. Since he first saw him, Sam just sort of had a feeling about Peter. He couldn't really describe those feelings, but he could feel them everywhere in his body. His toes always tingled when Peter's leg was so close to his under the table at lunch or while they were watching a movie at Sam's place, that weird pressure in his stomach whenever Peter smiled at him and it didn't even matter in what context, Sam just always felt sick, but in a  _really_ nice way, when Peter smiled at him from across the room or that nice smile he had after Sam made him laugh. Just thinking about making Peter smile, set off that feeling in Sam. But there was one specific smile that seemed to set Sam's whole body on fire. He remembers the night before everything changed. Peter was sleeping over at his place, because they had another movie night. They didn't know what exactly they should watch, so they just watched 'High School Musical', which Peter usually wasn't into, but watching Sam sing along and dance like a wobbly noodle to it, was simply beautiful in his eyes. He could tell that Sam was doing it partly out of fun and partly out of passion. His passion for music and theater was something that Peter admired, but right in that moment, Peter felt nothing but adoration towards Sam as a person. Every single detail was beautiful to him. He couldn't hold back a smile that was so genuine and sweet, that he was almost scared Sam would see it and realize. He tried so hard to stop smiling, but his chest felt like it was on fire, his neck felt hot and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially when Sam suddenly stopped dancing just to smile back at him. That was when Sam realized that Peter affected his whole body. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his neck getting hot, his cheeks reddening and goosebumps forming all over his arms and legs. He thought something changed between Peter and him in that exact moment, he felt something inside of himself changing, all of a sudden he started to understand.  _He really fucking wanted to kiss Peter. **Peter Maldonado.**_ His best fucking friend. What an amazing, yet super shitty night. 


	2. Chapter 2

''Hey, dude, do you want to come to that seniors' party with me?'', Dylan asks as soon as Peter went inside his room. Taken aback, Peter looks at him surprised, but shakes his head slowly. ''I'd love to, but it's movie night tonight and I really want to spend the night with Sam'', he says quietly. He hated to decline Dylan's offer once again, because he does it way too often, but it was true. He loved movie nights with Sam and he needed nothing more right now. ''I know you two are attached at the hip, but I kinda miss spending time with you, dude. I know you love your boy, but Pete. No homo, but I kinda love you, too, man. Can't you just come this once? Sam can come, too.'', Dylan tried and he almost sounded desperate, ''besides, how many movies can you two watch? How many movies _have you already watched?_ '', he asks and watches the wall thoughtful, eyebrows drawn together and forehead in wrinkles. ''I don't really know, we usua-'', ''Shh! I'm trying to add it up'', Dylan interrupted, as if he actually could. As if anybody really could. They watched so many movies, most of them even more than one time. Thanks to Sam, Peter watched a lot of Disney Channel Original Movies, way more than 5 times. Peter doesn't like to admit it, but whenever he is stressed, he hears Sam singing 'The boys are back' way too dramatic in the back of head and he just knows, no matter what, he will always have Sam to watch a stupid Disney Channel Movie with and that thought alone calms him down. He even has to smile whenever he thinks about the little dances Sam does, whenever he is singing along. He mostly just bounces around, except for 'We're All In This Together'. He knows that dance completely by heart. ''Besides, once you get drunk, maybe you'll finally turn into a man and just fucking kiss him already,'' Dylan says and he clearly is challenging him, though all Peter can really do, is give him an angry look and sigh. ''I can ask him, but really, I just want to have a nice, quiet evening with him. You know, with everything happening at home.'', ''Yeah, man, I get it. I just want to spend some more time with you.'', he sighs, going over to Peter and puts his arms around his shoulder, ''but we can still spend time right now, since you're already here. Or.. maybe you want to talk? We can do that, too. I mean, I'm not good with words. Clearly. But I can listen, if that helps.'' Peter just has to smile. Who would've thought that Dylan would turn out to be such a great and sensible friend. ''I really want a burrito right now, if that's okay with you.'', Peter smiles. ''Only if I'm allowed to get high.'', Dylan says with a smile that goes from one ear to another. He may be stupid, but Peter is so glad they are friends. He texts Sam _'You still up for tonight?'_ and went to put on his shoes and jacket, but before he could put his jacket over his second arm, Dylan closes the door loudly before turning to Peter and grimacing a little, ''It's raining. Let's just stay inside. We have tacos here if you want or I could make pancakes?'', he asks, and Peter nods ''Sure, or we order something?'' Peter truly knows Dylan too well, because he knows, that Dylan doesn't really want to cook, but he also doesn't want to walk through the rain, even though his car was parking just across the street. Dylan's face lights up and he nods appreciative. ''You really are a genius. And,'' he made a small pause, ''since we're already talking about geniuses, do you want to help me with my job applications?'' Peter winced a little, although he loves to help Dylan, he knows it will be a lot of work. ''Sure, I'd love to help.'' Dylan punches the air and runs up to his room again. Slowly following him, Peter also goes up the stairs, looking at his phone as soon as it vibrated.  _'Can't wait :)',_ it said and Peter immediately smiled, he couldn't wait either. ''What are you smiling about?'', Dylan asks while sending a little smirk his way. ''Did your loverboy text you, does he want to go the party?'', ''I didn't ask yet, I asked if he was still up for tonight and he said he can't wait with a smiling face.'', Peter said smiling. ''Yo, nice. He could've just said 'Yeah', but he said 'Can't wait'?  __I mean, he is a dude, but once you're in love, everybody turns to overthink right? Just like girls, and they also think everything trough. And that text clearly sound like he's kinda flirting. Like not 'can't wait, dude', but like ' _can't wait, babe'_ '', he tried to whisper seductively. ''Maybe dude can be our always'', Peter says and Dylan nodded, looking like Peter just said something super smart. ''You know, dude and babe is basically the same thing. For you and Sam at least.'' Peter had to laugh a little, ''You call me dude all the time, too. You call  everybody dude.'' Dylan shrugs with his shoulders and grins a little, ''maybe I'm open for everyone'' and sends Peter a little wink. ''Wow, might as well drop Sam for you now'', he answers sarcastically and Dylan grimaces, ''no, man. I could never intervene between you two. You two are the definition of love. And, no homo, but if he drops you, you can still take me to prom, I have a nice suit and I look real nice in it.'' ''i'd love to, but my mom doesn't want me to date criminals'', he tries to answer and both of their faces fall at the same time. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to be funny.'', ''Chill, I know. It was funny. I'm sorry about your whole situation.'' and Peter nods slightly. ''You don't have to, we don't really know what is going on yet. Maybe I'll create a new doc about my family'', he tries to lighten the mood, but Dylan just winces and hugs him. ''It's okay, man. As a fellow criminal, I can tell you, everything is going to be okay.'' Peter just smiled, all of a sudden feeling the need to cry. ''Don't hug me, I'm just going to cry. I know everything is going to be fine. It  _is_ fine'', he tells Dylan, but he also tells himself. ''Peter Maldonado? Super smart, emotionless robot about to cry? That can't be true'', Dylan says and it reminds him of a kindergartenteacher trying to cheer a child on. ''Should we pick out, what you should wear for date-night?'', Dylan adds and smiles at him, knowing exactly what Peter is about to say. ''What is wrong with this outfit?'', he asks surprised. ''I don't know, everything I guess. I mean, sure. Sam loves you for you, but if you wanna make him drool, you gotta change.'' Peter looks at him with a slightly offended glare. Nothing is wrong with his outfit, he looks just like himself. But maybe that was exactly his problem. Sam is beautiful and Peter doesn't think of himself as beautiful or hot or anything really. He's practical. But Sam is full of life and fun, while Peter is serious and always holding back. Except when he's with Dylan or Sam, they like Peter for who he is. He doesn't need to hold back. ''Sure, we can try'', he answers and Dylan stops himself from searching in his closet and turns around to look at Peter with a shocked expression, before grinning like an idiot. ''You really want the d, huh?'', he laughs and goes back to looking through his closet. 

One hour later and Peter feels like an idiot. Dylan's clothes don't fit him at all, so they just changed his hairstyle and and took of his glasses. ''Once you get shaved, you would look really hot, actually.'' Peter looks at him with a raised eyebrow and waits a few seconds, before he hears Dylan say ''No homo'' and both of them laugh a little, while Peter rolls his eyes. ''Thank you, for everything. But I think I have to get going. Sam is probably waiting for me already. And since I'm walking, I'd rather hurry'', Peter excuses himself, but Dylan stops him. ''Dude, I'm driving you. Don't even think about walking. But don't we need to stop at your place?'', he asks, starting to walk towards the door. ''No, I have some stuff at Sam's place.'' ''You sure, you two aren't dating already?'', he laughs and looks at Peter with a raised eyebrow. ''ha ha. Yes, I started to leave some things there, since I sleep over there almost every weekend or I come over when I have problems at home. His mom allows me to stay there, too.'' They both start to put on their shoes and jackets, before Dylan opens the door for him and says ''Ladies first.'' On their way to Sam's house, Peter looks through the window while Dylan raps along to some rap song that Peter actually knows and tries to resist the urge to show off in front of Dylan, because, to be honest, it seemed like Dylan doesn't really know the words. ''Go get laid tonight, Peter. Make me proud. I worked super hard on your looks, dude.'', he smiles and drives off once Peter closed the door. He runs through the rain towards Sam's door and is surprised to see it suddenly opening. ''Hello, Mrs. Ecklund. Where are you going?'', he questions upon seeing them with multiple bags. ''Oh, we're going on a weekend vacation. Didn't Sam tell you? He said you two were going to a party, so I didn't want hi- where are your glasses, dear?'', she interrupts herself and looks at him with concern in her eyes. ''Oh, I have them with me. I just wanted to try a different look'', he smiles politely and she still looks at him concerned. ''Okay, I guess. Trying to impress some boy, huh? We've all been there'', she replies and looks at him suspiciously. Peter is surprised that she even knows he's gay, but has no time to grasp on that fact, since she's already going through the door past him, while waiting for his answer. ''N-No, no. I just wanted to try something new. I'm not even sure, whether we're still going to that party'', he smiles politely and lies. He knows for sure, that they are not going to this party. Or are they? He thought it was movie night. After Mrs. Ecklund waved at him as a sign for him to go up to Sam's room, he does and knocks on Sam's door. ''Dude, just come in. This is basically your home, too.'', Sam laughs, because  _of course Peter would still knock._ ''I heard we're going to a party?'' he asks immediately, but Sam just shakes his head. ''No, I said that so that I don't have to leave with them. I mean, I love them, but I just want a nice and quiet weekend, before the musical premiere, you know? I'm kinda nervous and I just want to sleep and practice.'' The 'and spend some time with you' gets lost in Sam's thoughts. ''Good, Dylan actually invited me, too, but I declined and it would be weird to see him there then'', Peter admits. ''Poor Dylan, he's inviting you a lot lately. Maybe he's lonely again?'' Peter sighs ''Probably. Should I invite him to movie night?'', Peter asks and all of the sympathy Sam's face was showing before, is now gone. ''No, dude. Dylan is okay, but I want to spend some time with you. He's spending a lot of time with you recently. And if not, he's always texting you. Kinda weird'', he tells him while shrugging. ''Well, like you said, he probably is just lonely. And he isn't spending that much time with me. It's just ha-'', ''Yeah, yeah, I get it. What do you want to watch tonight?'', he interrupted and smiled at him. ''I thought, maybe we could watch High School Musical again? I just know you love it so much and it's always nice to see you have fun.'' Sam was full on grinning now, ''If you promise to dance and sing along, I'm down.'' Though Peter would usually decline at this point, he just nods smiling. He really just wants Sam to have fun and he would be content with life again. ''Woah, are you crazy or just super tired? You? Singing and dancing? Dreams do come true, I guess'', he laughs, but still looks a little surprised. ''Where are your glasses?'', he blurts out suddenly, ''don't tell me Dylan smashed them''. Peter laughs slightly and shakes his head, ''he wanted to change up my look to maybe get laid tonight'', Peter says and quickly adds ''if we decided to go to the party.'' Sam nods slowly and his cheeks redden a little. ''I mean, it does look nice, but you don't really look like yourself. I think you should put them back on. It looks nicer'', he mumbles a little while saying it, as if he was ashamed. Peter quickly tries to change the subject by taking of his jacket and angling his arm as if he was about to throw it. ''Pete.  _Pete. Please._ You have to say it'', he almost begs and Peter fights back a smile and rolls his eyes. He knew he would react that way and he was glad he did. He threw his jacket while saying ''Yeet'' and though he still doesn't really get it, he loved Sam's reaction. Sam looked at him with a mix of adoration and surprise, while laughing. Peter and Sam could both feel it. This night is going to be great. 

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries and at writing, english too. But i fell in love with american vandal, so i wanted to write something for it. Slow burn, but not too slow. Angsty and Peter will turn into an ass, but also like not really. Just read, if you wanna. Real first chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.


End file.
